The BoneConjurers
by Uranaishii
Summary: Kagome, do you REALLY believe that when a person dies, their soul leaves them? No. It simply waits. It waits until it's body is restored. This is were lost souls go. To us, the necromancers. A human body is expendable, but a soul is NOT.' sesskag?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not practice the art of necromancy, nor condone it. I am only good at search engines. I do not own Inuyasha. Neither do you.

A new way for Inuyasha to need Kagome besides the jewel...

* * *

Necromancy is something that has been passed down for generations as a fable, and experiment never to be had.

"Let the dead sleep," they had said. Sleep indeed.

There was always a search for power and control over the dead was one of the cruelest.

Imagine after finally accepting your lover was dead, after moving on, the necromancer beseeches you for land, money, control, etc, in exchange for your lover to rise from her grave, six feet below. It was pure maliciousness to taunt poor mortals with that which could never be true, and yet somehow, it WAS true.

Yes, groups of them congregate beneath the very soil that they grow the dead like flowers. Constantly looking for talent among their ranks and outside them as well, they lure people with dreams; Dreams of loved ones, of knowledge, of power and strength.

The entrances were always concealed in some way, a well, beneath floor boards, under the very skin of the earth, they hid.

No, the art was not that of puppetry, but that of something akin to mind control, _soul control_. Stillborn babes are brought to them to increase their ranks, or to write up a contract with the babes' mothers. Mutations are "treated" by forging the parts with that of the dead.

Humans will always try to chase after their happiness. But happiness is only temporary.

Kagome Higurashi was about to discover just how inviting the offer of necromancy was.

And just how horrid being "The Messenger" could be.

* * *

All right, so this idea came from thinking about kikyo and how it was just so sad the way she died. I then thought of kagome who had to deal with everyone's problems. Well, what about her father? Did he die? With all the resurrection stories in Inuyasha, you'd think that someone would try and corrupt Kags with temptations of bringing her beloved father back to life or at least for her to meet the man who was her father for 5 seconds.

Lets all pray that embalming fluid doesn't make one go insane. Or better yet, maybe it DOES.

Anyways, I'd love some help if anyone is willing to offer, this is bound to become a bit morbid.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Kagome ran up the steps to the shrine as tears streamed down her face and choked sobs tore from her throat. She slowed slightly, at the top to catch her breath a little before continuing on her path. She slammed the door to her room and collapsed on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about what her classmates had said. Peer pressure was never her strong suit and every word against her stung at her pride.

'Your father hated you so much that he couldn't stand it anymore and KILLED himself. That's right, it was YOUR FAULT.' She knew it was. She had known all her life, no matter how much her family consoled her as a child. The instant they closed his coffin, she knew.

He couldn't take being a father. The dark world of necromancy would haunt his children.

And no one ever told them. Ever.

* * *

Years before he met his lovely wife, Katsu Higurashi shunned the will of his religious, overbearing father, and became a necromancer.

His mother cried for him, and he knew that even if he went back to them, they'd never know their son. The lies that he told to get out of that house were his façade. They just wouldn't understand his need for life! They always punished him for even SPEAKING of resurrection and reincarnation, how would they ever understand that he would aid the souls along their journey to reincarnation, efficiently bringing them back from the realm of souls?!

Katsu worked his way down, down to the core of the earth where only the greatest of necromancers may go. He alone carried a regalia and hierarchy as great as the European King Arthur. They treated him as their fabled "Messenger".

Sadly, an ancient tome was found in their libraries and stated that an era of greatness would be ushered in by a queen, not a king.

"When our life is death and we are half, there will come along a queen, with hair of most raven black, with eyes of obsidian, and a heart of fear. She alone will lead us to greatness. She alone is pure. Find a tarnished pearl and find your leader. "

By then, everyone in the citadel knew the prophecy. And every woman was dressing in much the same fashion as the queen implied. They soon gave up, however, when not one of them was found "pure".

Katsu had long since left.

* * *

Kagome stared up at the ceiling of her room. She had stopped crying.

Lazily, she rose. Walking down to the shed, which contained the ever infamous well, she sat down on the edge and took a deep breath. Kagome's newer, blue backpack was slung over her shoulders.

A couple months ago, Inuyasha had rooted through the bag, desperate for his ramen, and finding absolutely none, he destroyed the poor bag. With a Backlash wave. Isn't THAT nice?

More often than not, Kagome had been feeling very strange auras emanating from the well. It was as if something was surging to life beneath the soil. If only she could figure out what it was…

A smirk graced her face, at this point in her day; she'd LOVE to go demon hunting. Demon hunting had become somewhat of a stress reliever.

She jumped down, waiting for the surge of blue light. There was none.

Kagome fell, the force crashing her through the dirt and into a dark place that she couldn't discern.

Her eyes widened in shock. Her panic stricken voice reached out to the dark cave-like area, "Wh-where am I?!" Something had stopped her landing and she wasn't sure what it was. Air maybe?

Clumps of dirt floated around her and as her feet touched the ground, they fell instantly. Her plain black cargo pants puffed up around her legs, in reminiscent of Alice's blue dress when SHE fell down the rabbit hole. A year ago, she had given up on her uniform when she graduated. Replacing that skimpy outfit had actually been a little hard; she had grown attached to it over the years, and ended up keeping it. What she wore now was a plain long-sleeve button up forest green shirt (and the cargo pants mentioned earlier).

She gazed in wonder at the chamber. Candles adorned the wall. Suddenly a woman appeared, she looked so familiar it was haunting, it couldn't be….

Kikyo.

* * *

Alrighty, so "messanger" is sort of like savior. I'll explain more about it in further chapters...but yeah...

If you hadn't noticed by the mentionings of Alice in Wonderland, this story is going to have some of the same offsets. Why? Because it's my favorite disney/growing-up story. Even more so than Little Red Riding Hood. This part is all in Kagome's time. You could even say that the world of the necromancers is "Hell", maybe not the hell that you're thinking of, with fire and brimstone and eternal suffering, but hey, takes part in the same place. Right inside the Earth.

The name of this story "Bone-Conjurer" comes from the older, less up to date way of saying "necromancers". "Necro" itself comes from "negro" to say that necromany is "black magic". Understand better now? You can even go look it up on Wikipedia yourself.

Please go easy on me, though. I'm trying to pop out these chapters as fast as I can, I apologize if they're not the "long, almost 11 pages" type that you want. 

Also, I'd like it veeeeery much if people reviewed, it makes me feel good when you take even a scrap out of your reading time to stop by and tell me if you're interested by my story...even if you write "OMFG! UPDATE SOON OR I KILL J00!" it makes me happy.

In fact, those are the reviews that I like best! D

So review, even if you have nothing to say.


End file.
